Wet Good Sex  37
by trekkie02
Summary: ça se passe par là   nc17


W.G.S ( WET GOOD SEX )

**Auteur:** Trekkie

**Genre:** Interdit au moins de 18 ans , série.

**Episode**: 3/7

**Spoilers:** Juste après la mort de Janet .

**Disclaimer:** Les perso ne sont pas à moi mais à la MGM , Gekko et Double secrets Production… … etc.

**Note de l'auteur:** La seule et unique responsable de cette fic est Ecco , qui m'a poussée à l'écrire , parce qu'elle avait envie de la lire! Et rendons à Ecco ce qui est a elle , c'est elle qui m'a donné le titre de la série !Et c'est Cae qui est la responsable du titre de ce chapitre !

Chapitre 3 Ça se passe par là !

_Leur regard noyés l'un dans l'autre , elle sentit ses mains agrippées ses hanches leur imposant leur rythmes , les soulevant , avant de les ramener vers lui , alors même qu'il s'enfonçait en elle d'un coup de reins , l'entraînant un fugace instant sous l'eau … encore et encore … _

_A chaque coup de reins qu'il donnait s'enfonçant en elle , ils mourraient ensemble l'espace d'un soupir , engloutit par l'eau qui leur rendait la vie l'instant suivant les libérant de son emprise avant de les reprendre …._

_elle creusait le ventre pour l'accueillir plus loin … toujours plus loin… dans une étreinte violente , sauvage … animale avec la lune pour seul témoin …jusqu'à ce que se raidissant l'un contre l'autre une dernière fois la nuit se déchire, alors qu'elle se mordait les lèvres pour ne pas crier ._

0H00 , les chiffres verts du quadrant semblait la narguer … Elle n'arrivait pas à dormir…Ou plutôt se corrigea-t-elle en repensant aux images qui affluaient dans son esprit , elle n'arrivait pas à fermer les yeux sans penser à cette nuit là … Une nuit qu'il n'était pas prêt à recommencer si elle en jugeait par la manière dont il l'évitait depuis … songea-t-elle regardant obstinément le plafond , en soupirant .

3 semaines qu'elle se réveillait au milieu de la nuit , les reins lourds de désir , le corps insatisfait … Au moins avait-elle la consolation que cette fois il s'agisse de souvenir et plutôt que de fantasmes , sourit-elle au plafond d'un sourire sans joie … Elle aurait tant voulu plus …

0H10 … Impossible de se rendormir … Sauf si elle voulait encore se réveiller aussi frustrée qu'elle l'était … Un petit tour au laboratoire ?… Non , on lui demanderai sûrement ce qu'elle faisait là à cette heure …Le mess ?… Trop de monde , dans l'état où elle était , elle n'était pas sûre de savoir encore comment se comporter en société songea-t-elle alors que son regard tombait sur le panier de linge sale posait devant la salle de bain … La laverie ? … Après tout peu de gens devait laver leur linge à minuit et demi , et son emploi du temps justifierai amplement sa présence dans ce lieu à une heure pareille . Et puis ça ou autre chose … Tant que ça l'aidait à se changer les idées , décida-t-elle en attrapant le panier .

_

* * *

_

(Laverie du SGC)

C'est fou comme les couloirs de cette base pouvait être silencieux à cette heure de la nuit. Elle ne l'avait jamais remarquer auparavant … ou alors elle n'avait jamais eut à le remarquer … Possible ! réfléchit elle en enfournant son linge dans la machine .

Le vert ? avec le noir ou avec le blanc ?… Elle ne s'en souvenait plus , et puis quelle importance … Si vraiment il y avait un souci elle savait qu'elle pourrai changer son uniforme … Enfin elle l'espérait , songea-t-elle , en enclenchant le programme .

Les deux mains sur la machine elle s'absorba un instant dans la contemplation du tambour . A chaque tour qu'il effectuait , elle sentait les vibrations lui remonter dans les bras , lentes et régulières à la manière du flux et reflux des vagues … comme les battements d'un cœur … comme cette nuit là …

N'y pense plus ! s'ordonna-t-elle , en se retournant pour quitter la pièce . Mais malgré elle , ses mains restaient collées à la machine . Elle sentait les vibrations devenir de plus en plus fortes … elle savait que ce n'était qu'un effet de son imagination … ça ne pouvait être qu'un effet de son imagination …

Elles l'appelaient , et elle l'appelait , elle de toutes ses forces …

L'eau se faisait complice de leur caresses , un de ces doigts s'insinuait en elle en un doux va et vient , provoquant de mini vaguelettes l'obligeant à s'ouvrir un peu plus … toujours un peu plus …

Les images obscurcissaient son esprit, envahissant sa tête et son corps … Elle avait besoin de lui …

Sans y penser elle s'assit sur le capot de la machine , les jambes pendantes de chaque côté , laissant les vibrations du programme lui rappeler cette nuit là …

* * *

C'est pas vrai ! Ce type le faisait vraiment exprès ! songea-t-il , furieux , en regardant son tee-shirt maculé de café !

Une fois encore il n'avait pas réussi à dormir … Enfin , s'il voulait être honnête , le sommeil était là , mais les rêves qu'il faisait le mettait à chaque fois au supplice . Et ces 3 dernières semaines il s'était maintes fois réveiller en sueur , le corps tendu à en devenir douloureux … Elle l'obsédait !.

Bon d'accord , c'était pas nouveau ! Mais depuis cette histoire dans la piscine … C'était de pire en pire .

En désespoir de cause , il s'était décidé d'aller au mess , prendre une tasse de café . Ok , ça ne l'aiderai pas à dormir mais au moins il pourrai faire face à ses souvenirs .

Et voilà que ce crétin de Malone avait renverser sa tasse de café sur lui , au moment même où il entrait ! Comme si ça suffisait pas que ce type ait des vues sur Cassy ! En plus il fallait qu'il l'attaque lui avec un café ! s'échauffa-t-il , en se demandant s'il pourrai l'envoyer en cour martiale pour un motif aussi grave que tentative d'ébouillantage sur son supérieur ! Peut-être pas , admis-t-il … N'empêche que grâce à lui , il était bon pour faire un tour à la laverie . Non pas qu'il était maniaque , mais compte tenu de son manque de sommeil de ces derniers jours , une bonne partie de sa garde robe était déjà partie pour le nettoyage . Ben quoi ? Il détestait faire la lessive , il avait donc profiter du service de nettoyage de la base … Mais le problème c'est qu'il ne récupérerai ses affaires que dans 48 Heures , et en attendant , son dernier tee-shirt présentable , était couvert de café !

Autant le faire tout de suite ! songea-t-il entrant dans la laverie .La semi-pénombre qui régnait dans la pièce le surpris , autant que le soupir qui s'éleva soudain en contre point du bruit de la machine qui parvenait jusqu'à lui .

-« Y a quelqu'un ? » demanda-t-il à voix haute , en s'avançant dans la pièce . Il n'avait aucune envie de surprendre un couple … le soupir qu'il venait d'entendre ne lui laissant aucun doute sur l'activité de la ou des personnes présentes … mais il avait vraiment besoin de laver son tee-shirt … Et puis franchement ! si lui , officier en second de cette base était obligé de se contenter de fantasmes …souvenirs, le corrigea une petite voix intérieure… souvenirs , oui , mais au moins il avait fait ça à l'extérieur ! alors il n'y avait aucunes raisons pour que d'autres puissent le faire ici !

Seul un petit cri étranglé et le bruit plutôt incongrue de quelqu'un qui saute d'une machine lui répondirent , alors que s'approchant il distinguait une silhouette s'éloignant précipitamment de la machine encore en marche .

-« Carter ? »

* * *

Au mon Dieu ! Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il soit là ! songea-t-elle . Bon d'accord quelques secondes plutôt elle aurait tout donner pour sentir ses mains sur son corps … pour le sentir lui , au plus profond d'elle même , et pas les vibrations de cette foutue machine …

Mais ce qu'elle était en train de faire était … personnel ! Il n'avait pas à être là !

Elle se rendait compte de ce que son comportement pouvait avoir d'irrationnel , mais … ce genre d'activité se pratiquait seule ! Et maintenant , il allait sûrement vouloir une explication , songea-t-elle mortifiée , qu'il ait put la surprendre , et encore plus qu'il puisse même deviner ce qu'elle était en train de faire …

-« Qu'est ce que vous faisiez ? » lui demanda-t-il , en s'appuyant sur la machine qu'elle venait de quitter .

Et voilà !

-« Je … » balbutia-t-elle , incapable d'une pensée cohérente , sans le quitter des yeux .

Elle sut exactement à quel instant la vérité se fit jour dans son esprit . Elle vit ses pupilles s'élargirent , ses yeux prendre une teinte plus sombre … elle sentit son regard devenu plus lourd sur ses épaules , parcourir son corps comme à la recherche d'une trace de ce qu'elle faisait quelques secondes auparavant … Quand il serra les mains sur la machine elle eut l'impression que c'était sur son propre corps qu'elles se serraient ….

Jamais il n'aurai crut Carter capable de ça … enfin pas dans un lieu aussi public que la laverie …même si la semi pénombre du lieu , dût à une ampoule cassée , nota-t-il négligemment , donnait à la pièce une intimité insoupçonnée …. pensa-t-il en la voyant s'empourprée sous son regard . Les vibrations de la machine lui remontaient dans les bras comme un doux souvenir de la nuit qui les hantait tout les deux .

* * *

Son linge devait être prêt , songea Graham , entrant dans la laverie en sifflotant . Sa semaine c'était plutôt bien passée . Il avait réussi à éviter le colonel O'Neill , qui à ce qu'il paraissait était d'une humeur massacrante ses dernières semaines …les paris allaient bon train sur ce que le major Carter avait bien put lui faire … ou ne pas lui faire pour qu'il soit d'une telle humeur . Et Il avait réussi à travailler avec le major Carter 2 ou 3 fois , sans perdre tout ses moyens . Peut-être même arriverai-t-il à l'inviter à dîner un de ces soirs …

Ou peut-être pas ! songea-t-il , en les découvrant , se faisant face comme deux ennemis . Le regard farouche du colonel , brillant dans l'obscurité de la pièce ne quittait pas le major des yeux . Entre eux deux la tension était palpable .

Simmons avala difficilement sa salive , il n'avait pas eut l'intention d'interrompre quoique soit entre les deux officiers … et maintenant , il se sentait à peu prés aussi à l'aise qu'un mouton pris entre deux lions ,songea-t-il en se dirigeant le plus rapidement possible vers la machine qui contenait ses vêtements .

-« Je reprend juste mes vêtements . » murmura-t-il , en se dépêchant de les enfourner dans son panier . Il n'avait aucune envie de s'attardait plus que nécessaire .

-« Je … je devrais … je reviendra plus tard . » balbutia le major Carter sans quitter le colonel des yeux , faisant sursauter le pauvre Graham .

-« Vous n'avez pas fini votre … » commença le colonel en l'arrêtant , l'attrapant par le poignet , « … lessive , major . » conclut il après un regard en coin à Simmons .

Comprenant le message implicite du regard , Graham se sentit pousser des ailes jusqu'à la sortie .

Il ne savait pas se qui se passait … Et n'avait aucune envie de le savoir ! décida-t-il une fois la porte refermée derrière lui , avant de reprendre le chemin des ses quartiers , et plus jamais il ne ferai de lessive la nuit ! Ça c'était sûr !

* * *

-« Mon colonel … » chuchota-t-elle en cherchant à se dégager sans conviction … Sa main sur son poignet était comme une brûlure . Une part d'elle même aurai voulu qu'il la lâche parce que c'était plus raisonnable … parce que ce qu'il avait découvert la mettait à nue devant lui … L'autre part brûlait de sentir sa main glisser le long de son bras , s'attarder sur ses seins , descendre plus bas … ne faire qu'un avec elle ….

-« Si vous finissiez ce que vous aviez commencer , Carter . » lui murmura-t-il , plaquant son dos contre la machine , sa main relâchant son poignet pour glisser sur ses hanches , se plaquant contre elle .

-« Je … » elle sentit le souffle lui manquer en le sentant si prés , alors que saisissant ses hanches , il la faisait s'asseoir à califourchon sur le capot de la machine .

-« Montrez moi . » souffla-t-il dans son cou , glissant ses mains sur sa taille , dégrafant sa ceinture , invitant ses propres mains à reprendre là où elles s'étaient arrêtées …

Elle sentait les vibrations de la machine remontaient en elle , rencontrant les vibrations que sa voix faisait naître dans son cou , puis redescendre , pour culminer en son centre…

Sans le quitter des yeux alors qu'il se détachait légérement d'elle pour mieux la regarder, elle glissa ses mains à l'intérieur de l'ouverture de son pantalon , imaginant que c'était ses mains à lui …ces mains qu'elle sentait crispées sur ses cuisses , preuves du contrôle qu'il s'imposait … entamant un lent va et vient , suivant le rythme de la machine … pressant du pouce ce point si sensible en elle , qu'elle connaissait si bien … se concentrant uniquement sur le regard sombre qui la fixait . Consciente du plaisir coupable que décuplait ce regard … Il jouait les voyeurs et elle les exhibitionnistes complaisantes …songea-t-elle , en se tordant sous sa propre torture .

Sa vie en aurait elle dépendu , à cet instant il n'aurait put arrêter de la regarder , fasciné par le plaisir qu'elle prenait , lentement , il laissa sa main droite remonter le long de sa hanche , glisser sur sa poitrine , s'attardant sur ses lèvres , les redessinant du pouce et du majeur …

Doucement elle entrouvrit les lèvres pour l'accueillir , mordillant ses doigts , perdue dans un océan de sensation . Délicatement elle taquina son majeur de la pointe de la langue avant de le prendre entre ses lèvres .

A cet instant elle n'avait besoin d'aucun effort d'imagination pour penser que c'était ses mains qu'elle sentait , alors qu'elle glissait un de ses doigts en elle , sans cesser pour autant de jouer de son pouce …

* * *

Le sergent Siler referma le plus doucement possible la porte . Priant tout les dieux de la création pour qu'ils ne l'ai pas entendu l'ouvrir . Il y avait certaines choses dont personnes ne devraient être le témoin , songea-t-il , en s'appuyant contre la porte de la laverie .  
Dire qu'il était juste venue réparer une ampoule cassée …

-« Où allez vous ? » s'exclama-t-il en voyant le jeune sergent Malone s'apprétant à ouvrir la porte de la laverie .

-« J'ai renversé du café sur le colonel O'Neill, et il est parti avant que j'ai put lui présenter mes excuses . On m'a dit qu'il était allé à la laverie . » lui répondit ingénument le jeune homme .

-« Mon garçon … » commença Siler , en l'entraînant le plus loin possible de la laverie « … Si vous en voulez pas rester de service de nuit pour le restant de vos jours , évitez la laverie ! » lui ordonna-t-il , songeant que si le jeune homme s'avisait d'interrompre se qui se passait plus bas , le colonel O'Neill le mettrai en pièce … et lui aussi pour l'avoir laisser faire !

-« Mais … Il faut que je lui présente des excuses … » protesta le sergent en essayant de retourner vers la laverie .

-« Il va vraiment falloir qu'on vous explique certaines choses , mon garçon ! » lui dit Siler , en l'entraînant plus fermement loin de la pièce .

* * *

Comment avait il osé ! Jamais … A croire qu'il cherchait à la rendre folle ! songea-t-elle rageusement , en traversant le couloir qui menait à ses quartiers , son panier de linge à la main .

Quelques secondes auparavant , il était là …près d'elle , et prêt à … et l'instant d'après ? Pouf ! plus personne ! Il l'avait planté là en disant qu'il avait entendu du bruit , avant de partir sur un « Le programme est fini , Carter ! » . Cet homme méritait des baffes ! pensa-t-elle toujours furieuse , en ouvrant la porte de ses quartiers .

-« Vous en avez mis du temps , major . » commenta sa voix trop familière , la faisant lâcher son panier en sursautant . « Fermer la porte derrière vous . » ajouta-t-il , calmement .

Machinalement elle ferma la porte à clé , se demandant se qu'il pouvait faire là . Venait il finir ce qu'ils avaient si bien commencé ?…

-« Mon colonel ? » l'interrogea-t-elle en se retournant .  
-« Carter . » se contenta-t-il de dire .Assis nonchalamment sur la chaise de son bureau , il avait étendu ses longues jambes devant lui , posant les pieds sur son lit . « Vous devriez vous mettre à l'aise , major . » continua-t-il , toujours aussi détaché . « Si vous enleviez vos chaussures … » lui proposa-t-il doucement .

Sans y prendre garde elle se baissa pour lui obéir , avant d'avoir put réagir .

-« Mon colonel , qu'est ce que vous … » essaya-t-elle de lui demander , relevant la tête en arrêtant son geste alors qu'elle prenait conscience de son geste .

-« Chut !.. . Carter ? » l'interrompit-il « … les chaussures ! » lui rappela-t-il avec un petit geste de la main en direction de ses pieds .

Où pouvait il bien vouloir en venir … se demanda-t-elle , en se baissant de nouveau pour enlever ses chaussures … Enfin au moins ça aller dans le sens qu'elle souhaitait … Même si on pouvait trouver plus romantique comme technique .

-« Mon colonel … » reprit-elle après avoir fini d'enlevé ses chaussures .

-« Vous arrêtez pas en si bon chemin , major . » la coupa-t-il , « ôtez vos vêtements Carter . »

-« Pardon ? » sursauta-t-elle . Bon d'accord , elle n'attendais que ça depuis 3 semaines … mais comment osait il venir dans ses quartiers et lui ordonner d'ôter ses vêtements? Son orgueil se rebellait à l'idée même de lui obéir ! Elle n'était certainement pas assez frustrée pour accourir à chaque fois qu'il claquait des doigts .

-« Carter ? » se contenta-t-il d'insister , haussant un sourcil , le regard plus lourd .

Après tout si … elle était assez frustrée pour ça , songea-t-elle alors que sans même le vouloir , ses mains comme animées de leur vie propre commençaient à déboutonner son pantalon . Ou alors c'était l'habitude de lui obéir … essaya-t-elle de se justifier à elle-même , alors qu'elle se dégageait de son pantalon tombé à terre .

Sans le quitter des yeux , elle sentit ses mains remonter son tee-shirt , pour le passer au-dessus de sa tête . Elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre l'emprise que son regard pouvait exercer sur elle . C'était comme si son esprit abdiquait toute volonté pour se soumettre à la sienne …

Pourtant , en laissant tomber son tee-shirt au sol prés de son pantalon , elle se sentit incapable d'aller plus loin . Elle se tenait gauchement devant lui , vêtue uniquement de ses sous-vêtements , brutalement consciente de sa vulnérabilité …

Sans oser le regarder , elle serra les poings , étrangement humiliée … son comportement, lui restait incompréhensible . Seulement quelques heures plus tôt , elle aurait tout donné pour se retrouver dans cette tenue dans une chambre avec lui … Et maintenant …

-« J'ai dit tout les vêtements , Carter . » lui chuchota-t-il , en se relevant pour s'approcher d'elle . Lui relevant doucement le menton de la main , il l'obligea à le regarder dans les yeux , la cambrant vers l'arrière . « J'ai dit tout … » répéta-t-il , alors que la lâchant alors que son soutien gorge , qu'il venait de dégrafer sans qu'elle le sente, lui glissait des épaules .

Une étrange envie de pleurer lui serrant la gorge , elle s'exécuta , alors qu'il passait derrière elle . Laissant tomber à terre son soutien-gorge avant de se déhancher pour ôter sa culotte , essayant dans dernier sursaut de pudeur incrédule de ne pas se pencher pour l'ôter alors qu'il était derrière elle . Le frôlement de ses hanches avec le treilli de l'homme qui se tenait derrière elle , la fit frémir , la redressant brutalement .  
Parfaitement conscient de son trouble , il glissa une de ses mains autour de sa taille , la collant contre lui .

-« Vous me faites confiance , Carter ? » demanda-t-il , les lèvres contre son oreille , écartant, sur son ventre , la main qui la retenait contre lui.

-« Oui … mon colonel . » murmura-t-elle , la voix étranglée , retenant son souffle dans l'attente de se qui allait suivre .

-« Jusqu'où Carter ? » insista-t-il , sa main commençant à descendre en une lente reptation .

-« Je … vous confierai ma vie … » chuchota-t-elle , soudain incapable de se concentrer sur autre chose que cette main sur son ventre .

-« Et votre corps , Carter ? » lui demanda-t-il , alors que de son autre main , il relâché sur son épaule ce qu'elle identifia dans la semi pénombre comme un foulard de soie noire .

La bouche sèche , la voix éteinte , elle se contenta d'hocher la tête , consciente d'accepter bien plus qu'un simple jeu . Cette fois elle accepter tout , et il n'y aurai pas de retour en arrière .

Délicatement , il noua le foulard sur son visage , s'assurant qu'il le serrait bien sur ses yeux . Aveugle , elle leva instinctivement les bras pour essayer de se diriger , le cherchant à tâtons .

-« C'est par là que ça se passe . » lui murmura-t-il , en posant les mains sur ses épaules , pour la diriger .

Le bandeau la privait de son sens de l'orientation mais le carrelage froid qui cédait la place au linoléum sous ses pieds lui indiqua qu'il la dirigeait vers la salle de bain , lui faisant froncer les sourcils alors que ses mains quittaient ses épaules .

Ce n'était pas vraiment l'endroit qu'elle aurai imaginer … Qu'est ce qu'il pouvait bien vouloir faire dans la salle de bain ?… Le soudain crépitement de l'eau dans le bac de douche lui apporta la réponse .

-« Qu'est ce… » essaya-t-elle de dire en se retournant vers lui , se guidant à la chaleur que dégageait son corps .

-« Chut Carter . » murmura-t-il un doigt contre ses lèvres . « Il faut suivre les ordres , major . » ajouta-t-il , en la soulevant délicatement sans lui laisser le temps de réagir , les mains sur ses hanches pour la déposer dans le bac .

Les ordres ? de quels ordres parlait-il ? se demanda-t-elle , fugitivement , avant que les frissons que faisait naître la fraîcheur des premières gouttes d'eau sur son corps qui contrastait délicieusement avec la chaleur de ses mains sur son corps , ne lui fasse tout oublier …

Avec douceur , il la poussa sous le jet d'eau de la douche , la délaissant l'espace d'un instant .La froideur de l'eau lui coupa le souffle , elle avait l'impression d'avoir sauté dans un lac gelé en pleine hiver, sentant tout ses muscles se tendre en réaction , elle pouvait sentir chaque pore de sa peau se resserrer protestant contre cette douche froide forcée … Le bandeau sur ses yeux ne faisait que la rendre plus consciente des réaction de son corps , réalisa-t-elle en sentant ses seins se redresser sous l'action du froid , les mamelons dressés comme dans l'attente de caresses … Il était hors de question qu'elle reste sous ce jet d'eau … décida-t-elle tendant déjà les mains devant elle pour essayer de sortir de la baignoire , quand elle sentit sous ses paumes le tissu de sa chemise de treilli , et par delà les muscles secs et la chaleur de son corps qui venait la rejoindre réalisa-t-elle. Finalement , l'eau froide avait du bon ….

Elle aurait voulu se blottir contre lui , mais , il l'en empêcha avec douceur , lui embrassant les mains . Il se tenait juste assez prêt pour qu'elle sente sa chaleur , et juste assez loin pour son corps continu de réagir à la froideur de l'eau , l'empêchant de s'engourdir . Ses mains cherchèrent à tâtons les revers de la chemise qui commençaient à devenir humide , pour l'attirer à elle …

-« Hum ! Hum ! Il faut suivre le plan , Carter. » lui murmura-t-il doucement , contre ses lévres , la repoussant contre le mur , tout en écartant ses mains de sa chemise . « Et ça , ça ne fait pas parti du plan . » ajouta-t-il , les lèvres sur les siennes .

Bien qu'elle ne puisse le voir , ses lèvres sentaient le sourire qu'il était en train d'esquisser s'agrandir alors qu'écartant ses mains , il lui mettait les bras au dessus de la tête , pesant sur elle , la retenant prisonnière plaquée contre ce mur dont elle pouvait sentir chaque carreaux s'incruster dans son dos .

Elle se tortilla un instant contre lui , les mains toujours retenues au-dessus de sa tête , son instinct de guerrier la poussant à chercher à se débattre , pourtant parfaitement consciente qu'elle aurait put à tout moment se dégager. Elle savait qu'il n'utiliserai pas la force … Et elle avait dit oui … .

A travers le bandeau qui la laissait aveugle , elle sentait l'eau qui pénétrait un peu plus le tissu , ruisseler sur elle … Elle sentait ses seins tendus se heurter contre les boutons de sa chemise , la boucle de son ceinturon s'incrustant dans son ventre , le treilli qui peu peu se gorgeait d'eau contre ses jambes … Etrangement , la seule chose qui lui sembla incongru , fut de sentir contre les siens ses pieds nus … Quand donc avait il prit le temps d'enlever ses chaussures ?….

-« Prête , Carter ? » lui demanda-t-il , en s'éloignant d'elle , sans lui lâcher les mains . La laissant seule face au froid de l'eau qui ne faisait que stimuler davantage sa frustration et son désir .

Incapable d'articuler un son , elle se contenta d'hocher la tête . Maudissant son bandeau, qui ne lui laissait pas l'opportunité de voir son regard à cet instant . Peut être cela aurai-t-il calmé la sourde inquiétude qu'elle sentait en elle …

Ayant son assentiment , elle le sentit lui lâcher les mains , mais cette fois elle se garda bien d'essayer de le retenir . Cette fois s'était lui qui menait le jeu … elle avait compris .

Elle l'entendit ressortir du bac doucement , elle n'était même pas sûre que si son uniforme n'avait pas était mouillé , elle l'aurai entendu , même avec ce bandeau qui exacerbait ses sens . Elle écouta attentivement , cherchant à deviner ce qu'il faisait , restant sans bouger , les bras le long du corps , stoïque sous l'eau froide qui continuait de pleuvoir sur elle . Parfaitement consciente de sa vulnérabilité , à rester ainsi tournée vers l'extérieur … Elle avait une conscience aïgus de chaque fibre de sa peau , une conscience comme elle n'en avait jamais eut , réalisa-t-elle . Elle pouvait sentir jusqu'au brusque frémissement de ses poils au passage de l'eau , de l'étrange exitation que faisait naître la situation au cœur d'elle même ….

Tout entière prise par la découverte de ses sensations , elle ne réalisa que tardivement , qu'il n'y avait plus aucun bruit dans la salle de bain . Plus aucun bruit à l'exception de sa respiration qui soudain lui semblait terriblement bruyante … terriblement dangereuse …Elle était seule , vulnérable avec ce bandeau sur les yeux , songea-t-elle , la bouche brusquement sèche , alors qu'elle n'entendait déjà plus que le bruit sourd du sang qui battait à ses tempes … Il l'avait laissée seule … Et si il ne revenait pas … Et si … Passant sa langue sur ses lèvres pourtant déjà humides de l'eau de la douche , elle sentit la panique la gagner … Il fallait qu'elle enlève ce bandeau … Là elle saurai … Mais s'il était encore dans la pièce , alors tout s'arrêterai , réalisa-t-elle , la main déjà à mi-chemin de son visage , et c'est elle qui aurait dit stop , pensa-t-elle , se forçant , malgré son instinct , à abaisser sa main le long de son corps .

Elle avait de plus en plus conscience de l'eau qui coulait sur elle , endormant doucement sa peau , sans plus en entendre le bruit , les oreilles bouchées par le tambour de son propre cœur . Mordillant ses lèvres engourdies , les poings serrés contre elle , elle avait une ridicule envie de pleurer ….Une envie de se bercer elle même , d'être dans les bras de quelqu'un qui la rassurerai …

La main qui se posa sur sein , faillit lui donner une attaque !

C'était pourtant ce qu'elle attendait depuis qu'il était entré dans ses quartiers … Mais ce bandeau qui lui ôtait la vue , lui ouvrait les portes d'un monde dont elle ignorait tout… ou plutôt auquel elle n'apportait jusqu'à présent qu'une importance modéré . Qui aurait put dire que les sons et les sensations de son propre corps prendraient tant d'importance sans le concours ses yeux ?… Pourtant , cette main , dont la chaleur transperçait le linge qu'elle tenait sur sa poitrine , centralisait toutes ses sensations … Elle sentait ces ondes de chaleur la parcourir depuis l'épicentre de son téton … Il ne faisait que laissait sa main armée d'un linge humide , et mousseux , là posée sur son sein droit , sans bouger… Et elle avait déjà l'impression de s'embraser toute entière .

La pression de la main sur son sein se fit légèrement plus forte , le caressant doucement , exhalant un doux parfum de bruyère … Le savon qui était posé sur son évier …réalisa-t-elle , incapable de retenir un gémissement , en sentant cette main étrangère effectué les gestes si familier de sa toilette … elle sentait le linge descendre sur son ventre , laissant derrière lui la chaleur qui tenait éveiller chaque pore de sa peau … « La plus grande surface érogène d'un corps humain sont les cellules épitéliales … la peau… » Où avait elle entendu ça … Elle n'en avait pas la moindre idée … mais cet instant , la seule chose qui comptait , c'est que c'était vrai …elle était en train de l'expérimenter ...songea-t-elle , se mordant les lèvres pour en pas gémir sous le torrent de sensations que faisait naître en elle cette main qui tirait de leur torpeur hivernale chaque cellule de sa peau , leur imposant sa chaleur d'une douce caresse .

Quand elle s'arrêta juste à l'orée de son mont de vénus , elle sentit son ventre ce contracter , appréhendant autant qu'attendant ce qui allait suivre . Sans vraiment le vouloir elle sentit ses jambes s'écarter un peu plus cherchant instinctivement un moyen de l'attirer entre elles , là où elles l'attendaient ….

Avec un lenteur qui faillit la tuer , elle sentit le linge suivre le chemin qu'on venait de lui ouvrir , se glissant entre ses cuisses … là où elle était déjà chaude et moite … elle sentait ses longs doigts au travers du tissus qui la défroissait … l'ouvrait … à la recherche de cette partie dure d'elle même qui n'attendait que cette caresse pour se déployer … Cette fois elle ne put retenir un gémissement , quand ils trouvèrent le point sensible , s'y arrêtant … le caressant … la mousse du savon adoucissant le contact d'une caresse qu'elle aurait aimé plus rude … la laissant étrangement insatisfaite …

Le jet d'eau glacée la fit sursautée brutalement … sans un mot , la main toujours entre ses cuisses , il avait augmentait la force du jet … changeant l'eau froide à laquelle son corps commençait à s'habituer , par un jet d'eau glacée , qui l'empêchait de respirer … et que pourtant elle n'aurait pas arrêter pour tout l'or du monde , tant il intensifiait la chaleur qu'elle sentait cœur d'elle même …tant il augmentait les sensations des caresses que lui prodiguait cette main … songea-t-elle , réalisant soudain qu'elle était sur le point d'exploser …

Pourtant , la main s'éloigna … la laissant étrangement seule et désemparée … éloignant les sensations … éloignant le plaisir et la chaleur … la laissant seule frissonnante … incapable de s'en empêcher cette fois , elle entoura ses bras autour d'elle-même , dans un geste dérisoire de réconfort , tant son envie de pleurer de frustrations était grande …

Et le jet d'eau cessa , lui faisant relever la tête , s'interrogeant sur la suite des événements … Deux mains chaude , se posèrent sur ses hanches la hissant hors du bac pour la déposer de nouveau sur le sol carrelé de la pièce , dégoulinante … Et puis la caresse d'une serviette rêche de la lessive de la base , vint remplacer la douce caresse de ces deux mains , sur sa peau …sur ses épaules chassant la torpeur et l'insensibilité que l'eau froide y avait installé … sur ses bras , la rendant soudain douloureusement consciente de la fraîcheur de la pièce , hérissant sa peau de frisson incontrôlé …sur son ventre , s'attardant volontairement sur le repli sensible de son nombril , la faisant frémir d'impatience … avant de glisser sur ses hanches , délaissant sans pitié le creux de ses cuisses qui s'ouvrait déjà pour l'accueillir … s'agenouillant pour passer sur jambes , les écartant doucement , sans rencontrer de résistance … effaçant toutes traces d'eau … avant de remonter , lentement , caressant ses fesses …les redessinant sous prétexte de les essuyer …remontant le long de sa colonne vertébrale , en un geste qui lui donna des frissons de plaisirs anticipés … avant de se revenir sur son ventre , s'y arrêtant dans une délicieuse torture …

Inconsciente de la portée de son geste , elle se laissa aller contre lui , découvrant contre son dos nu , sa poitrine tout aussi nue en lieu et place de la chemise humide à laquelle elle s'attendait … Un instant surprise , elle se colla plus étroitement à lui , s'appuyant contre lui , écartant les jambes dans une demande sans équivoque …

-« Un problème Carter ? » lui murmura-t-il au creux de l'oreille , d'une voix dont la maîtrise était démenti par la dureté de cette partie de lui qu'elle sentait cogner contre ses fesses.

Posant sa main sur la sienne elle le guidât là où elle souhaitait qu'il aille .

-« Pas sec … » arriva-t-elle à articuler avec peine , attendant impatiemment que ses doigts trouvent d'eux mêmes ce qu'elle voulait .

-« Vraiment … » chuchota-t-il , au moment même où ses doigts prenaient soudain vie , apportant à sa caresse la dureté qui lui avait tant manqué quelques minutes plus tôt …lui arrachant un gémissement , alors qu'elle s'amollissait contre lui …s'insinuant en elle …défroissant les plis de sa chair pour mieux s'enfoncer en elle … l'amenant au bord d'un précipice où elle n'aurait était que trop heureuse de sauter , avant de s'éloigner brusquement , la laissant un fois de plus frustrée du plaisir qu'il lui avait promis …

-« Désolé , Carter ! » s'écria-t-il , s'éloignant brusquement d'elle , la faisant vaciller avant de la remettre d'aplomb en la tenant par les épaule , sa voix trop forte lui semblait résonner « Ça ne fait pas partie du plan ! » continua-t-il , en la poussant légèrement pour la faire avancer , la surprenant … Jamais elle n'aurait crut que ses jambes pouvaient encore la porter … « …Pas encore … » ajouta-t-il , d'une voix plus basse , chargée de promesses , alors que le carrelage cédait de nouveau place au linoléum de sa chambre sous pieds .

* * *

-« Vous voulez dire que le colonel O'Neill et le major Carter … » répéta Malone d'une voix trop forte dans le mess en se redressant brutalement, attirant sur lui les regards sans aménités des officiers présents dans la salle .

Seigneur ! Ce gamin ne comprenait rien à rien , songea Siler avec une grimace . Il avait pensé qu'amener le sergent au mess , et lui expliquer un peu les liens qui unissait SG1 était une bonne idée ... une bonne entrée en matière pour lui expliquer pourquoi le colonel O'Neill était si souvent en colère contre lui …au lieu de quoi , le gamin allait s'attirer encore plus d'ennemis à crier comme ça ce genre de chose .

-« Pour l'amour du ciel , asseyez-vous ! » lui siffla-t-il , reprenant sans le vouloir une des expression favorite du colonel O'Neill . « Je n'ai jamais dit ça ! »

-« Mais vous venez de me dire … » balbutia le jeune homme en se rasseyant , un peu perturbé par le ton que venait d'employer son aîné .

-« Non . » le coupa Siler d'un ton sans réplique . « J'ai dit … » reprit il en articulant exagérément . « Que l'équipe SG1 était très liée , et qu'ils étaient tous très intéressés au sort de Cassandra , la fille du docteur Fraiser . En particulier le colonel O'Neill et le major Carter . Voilà ce que j'ai dit ! » conclut il parfaitement conscient d'être en train de mentir au jeune homme . Mais s'il n'était pas capable de comprendre que certaine phrase n'avait pas à être répété à haute voix , tant pis pour lui !

-« Mais … Mais … » protesta Malone , confus . Il ne lui avait jamais parlé de ça au début . En fait , il lui avait fait une description des relations des différents membres de SG1 , les uns avec les autres , lui laissant entendre que le colonel O'Neill et le major Carter avait des relations plus que professionnelles …d'ailleurs il se rappelait exactement ses mots « …Si vous voulez arrêtez les services de nuit , un conseil , quand vous voyez le colonel O'Neill et le major Carter ensemble , à moins que la base ne soit envahis par les Goaul'd ne les dérangez pas ! … » on pouvait difficilement être plus clair que ça . Et maintenant il lui parlait de Cassy ? La copine de Johnatan ?…pensa-t-il sans comprendre . « Pourquoi me parlez vous de Cassy ? » finit il par demander .

Dieu que la nuit aller être longue ! pensa Siler , se passant une main sur le visage , avant de lui répondre .

* * *

Où était il allé chercher ces glaçons elle aurait été incapable de le dire , songea-t-elle le souffle étranglé en sentant le cube de glace glisser entre ses seins . Elle ne savait même pas comment elle s'était allongée sur le lit … En fait en dehors des sensations qu'il faisait naître en elle , elle ne savait plus rien . Elle se rappelait juste être étendue là , aveugle le visage tourné vers un plafond qu'elle ne voyait pas , qu'elle ne pouvait pas voir , elle l'avait entendu chercher quelque chose dans un tintement cristallin prés de sa tête , elle avait sentit le matelas s'enfoncer sous elle quand il l'avait enjambé , s'installant entre ses jambes , s'appuyant sur ses coudes , sans la toucher . Et puis ensuite …

Le glaçon glissa plus bas , sous sa poitrine , hésitant sur le chemin à suivre . Devait il reprendre sa descente ou au contraire entamer une ascension vertigineuse vers son sein , faisant frémir l'ensemble de sa peau dans l'attente de sa décision . Le petit cube de glace commençait déjà à fondre , songea-t-elle sentant l'eau glacée se frayer un chemin sur son ventre , comme un petit ruisseau , avant de retenir sa respiration . Finalement le petit cube s'était décidé entamant une ascension autant désirée que redouté .

Elle sentit son sein se dresser , se durcir sous l'effet de la chair de poule qu'engendré le passage de la glace . Sans le voir , elle imaginait sans peine , la chair de l'aréole qui se plissait sous son passage , son téton qui se dressait accusateur , elle le sentait se tendre douloureusement , atteignant son apogée alors que le froid de la glace frôlait son extrémité , lui arrachant un gémissement . Aussitôt , remplacer par la chaleur humide de la bouche qui le guidait, lui arrachant un nouveau gémissement , déplaçant le glaçon d'un coup de langue avant de le saisir de nouveau entre ses dents pour lui faire reprendre sa lente descente . S'égarant dans le creux de son nombril , y dessinant des arabesques , qu'accompagnait la langue fureteuse qui le guidait avant de l'entraîner encore plus bas .

Ses cuisses frémirent tentant inconsciemment de se refermer pour l'empêcher de plonger encore plus bas. Elle sentait ses doigts se poser sur elles , les empêchant de se refermer sur lui , les écartant un peu plus , la soulevant légèrement pour poser ses cuisses sur ses épaules l'exposant sans défenses , sans que sa bouche ne cesse de guider le cube de glace se rapprochant inexorablement de son but .

Descendant encore un peu plus , hésitant l'espace d'un souffle à l'orée de son mont de vénus , avant de s'infiltrer entre ses lèvres guidé par une langue curieuse , l'agrippant au lit , l'entourant de sa fraîcheur jusqu'à se durcisse en gémissant , ses cuisses se resserrant en une vaine tentative de l'empêcher d'aller plus loin , tout en souhaitant ne jamais le relâcher.

Il continua un instant virevoltant , l'enflammant de sa froideur glacé avant de s'enfoncer en elle , lui arrachant un cri , propulsé au loin par cette langue qui le suivait , avant d'être rattrapé par elle , encore et encore et encore …. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit au bord du précipice haletante…

La langue qui la crucifiait sur le lit , plongea encore une fois en elle , rattrapant une dernière fois le glaçon , la laissant une nouvelle fois frustrée .

Glissant contre elle , tout en gardant ses cuisses sur ses épaules , il l'embrassa , insinuant sa langue entre ses dents , plongeant le glaçon dans sa bouche , la faisant se goûter elle-même dans les dernières gouttes de ce plaisir fondant , avant de plonger en elle d'un même mouvement , lui arrachant l'espace d'un instant un soupir de surprise .

Revenant encore et encore , l'étreignant , plongeant toujours plus loin en elle … Pourtant il lui en fallait plus …

Le jeu avait trop duré , il s'était pris à son propre piège , il avait besoin de la sentir en lui à son tour … besoin de la voir …

Il lui avait bandé les yeux , mais c'était lui était aveugle , songea-t-il , pour la dernière fois , avant de perdre tout son contrôle , lui arrachant le bandeau pour plonger dans ses yeux de la même manière qu'il plongeait en elle , avant que le monde ne se referme sur eux ….

* * *

Ce que Mini-moi venait de lui dire le troublait profondément , non seulement , O'Neill n'allait pas être content , mais en plus , ils avaient commis une grave injustice, songea Teal'C après que le jeune homme l'eut quitté .

Il fallait vraiment mettre les choses aux claires !

* * *

Il fallait vraiment mettre les choses aux claires , songea le sergent Malone , tout ce qu'il avait réussi à comprendre aux explications de Siler , c'était que le colonel O'Neill croyait qu'il draguait Cassandra , la fille du docteur Fraiser, la petite amie de Johnathan et que c'était pour ça qu'il se retrouvait de service de nuit … Comment pouvait il croire ça ? … Jamais il n'aurai fait une chose pareille , Cassie n'était qu'une enfant … En fait si on lui avait demander son avis , il aurait de loin préféré le major Carter , songea-t-il rêveusement en passant devant les quartiers de la jeune femme … Quoique que ce ne soit pas forcément une très bonne idée , réfléchit-il repensant à ce que le sergent Siler lui avait dit …

Le choc le propulsa à terre avec un bruit sourd.

-« Vous allez bien ? » lui demanda la voix basse de Teal'C , alors que la main du jaffa se tendait pour l'aidez à ce relever .

-« Euh … Désolé, monsieur, j'étais plongé dans mes pensées… » expliqua-t-il , vivement, en se redressant .

-« Aucunes importance … » balaya le guerrier d'un geste de la main , « … auriez vous le colonel O'Neill ? »

-« Euh… Non , monsieur ! » répondit vivement Malone , d'une voix un peu trop forte . « J'ignore où se trouve le colonel O'Neill, monsieur ! »

* * *

La nuit avait été …. Indescriptible ….Aprés l'histoire de la piscine il avait essayer de se convaincre que ce n'était qu'une erreur, et que rien de tout cela ne se reproduirai … Il n'avait pas totalement tort … c'était une erreur , plus pour elle que pour lui d'ailleurs , songea-t-il en la regardant dormir . Si Hammond apprenait ce qui venait de se passer ….Malgré toute l'affection qu'il leur portait , sa carrière pourrai être brisée .

Pour lui ça n'avait plus trop d'importance , il le renverrai à la vie civile … et ce ne serai pas la première fois , mais pour elle … Il grimaça en imaginant la farouche guerrière qu'elle était confinée à vie derrière un bureau … il savait qu'elle aimait la recherche … ses longues heures au labo le lui avait amplement prouvé, mais les pontes de la direction ne lui pardonnerai pas ce genre de conduite et ils seraient bien capables de consigné sa brillante petite cervelle à calculer la température d'ébullition de l'eau pour le restant de sa carrière s'ils apprenaient ce qui venait de se passé …

Le bruit sourd d'une chute lui fit relever la tête .

-« _Avez-vous … Le colonel O'Neill… » _entendit il à travers la porte , reconnaissant dans le murmure étouffé la voix de Teal'C .

-« Euh …Non, Monsieur ! … J'ignore où se trouve le colonel O'Neill, monsieur ! » lui répondit la voix trop forte de Malone .

Cet imbécile allait réveiller toute la base en gueulant comme ça , songea Jack , se relevant doucement pour ne pas la réveiller , avant de sauter dans son pantalon . Si Teal'C prenait le temps de le chercher , ça devait être important !

* * *

-« Vous me cherchiez Teal'C ? » demanda Jack , en ouvrant la porte des quartiers de Sam son tee-shirt encore maculé de café à la main .

-« En effet , O'Neill. » se contenta d'aquiescer le jeune homme , haussant un sourcil intéressé en remarquant l'endroit d'où venait son ami et sa tenue débraillée . Manifestement , lui et le major Carter avaient dût aplanir leur problème…

-« Je croyais que c'était les Quartiers du Major Carter ? » s'étonna Malone à voix haute, rappelant aux deux hommes sa présence .

-« Un problème ? » après voir jeté un regard glacial au jeune officier .

-« Finalement , ça peut peut-être attendre . » répondit férocement Teal'C , en fixant le jeune homme sans aménité . Si cet homme était suffisament stupide pour faire ce genre de réflexion il méritait ce qui lui arrivait.

-« Venez , il faut que je me change . » l'entrainat Jack après un dernier regard dégoûté sur Malone .

* * *

-« Vous me cherchiez , Teal'C ? »

Le froid soudain dans le lit , l'avait réveiller … Il était parti , sans la réveiller … Apparemement , il devait y avoir un problème songea-t-elle , en entendant les voix qui lui parvenait du couloir .

Restant à l'écoute , elle enfilat à la va-vite une short.

-« Finalement ça peut peut-être attendre . » entendit elle alors qu'elle chercher frénétiquement un tee-shirt .

-« Venez il faut que je me change »

Elle entendit son pas, suivit de celui tout aussi reconnaissable de Teal'C qui s'éloignait dans le couloir , la laissant seule … Il était parti … réalisa-t-elle, alors que son regard tombait sur sa table de nuit où brillait sous la lumière de sa lampe de chevet son petit nécessaire à cambriolage .

A suivre dans « Un chat indescent »

**Note de l'auteure: pas la peine de demander le numéro 4, il est pas encore écrit, et je sais pas si je serai un jour de nouveau suffisamment frustrée pour l'écrire. Mais on sait jamais.**


End file.
